Undoing the Curse
by A.S. Hitch
Summary: Just a story that's been on my mind for a while. I know the prologue sux, but i hope it'll get better.  Three Kingdoms. Twenty Warriors. Ten Gypsies.  Time is going to run out, history will repeat itself. Unless the curse is undone.
1. Prologue

Just a new story that's been on my mind for a while. This part sux, but i guess it can only get better...or worse.

Character Guide:

The Harmonian Knights (of the Kingdom Harmonia):  
>Light no MushaWarrior of Light  
>FirionielFirion  
>IngusOnion Knight  
>Cecil Harvey<br>Bartz Klauser  
>Terra Branford<br>Cloud Strife  
>Squall Leonhart<br>Zidane Tribal  
>Tidus<p>

The Valkriyan Knights (Of the Valkriya Kingdom)  
>Xena Sharp<br>Sherlotta Raine  
>Chaimune Nami<br>Katrina Black  
>Nalexra Kyx<br>Ra Lena Hanamako  
>Aria Argenventus<br>Opal Lilith  
>Yumi Flare<br>Yukito Claw

The Discordian Knights (of the Discorda Kingdom):  
>Garland<br>Mateus/ the Emperor  
>Cloud of Darkness<br>Golbez  
>Exdeath<br>Kefka Palazzo  
>Sephiroth<br>Ultimecia  
>Kuja<br>Jecht

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms. The kingdom of Harmonia and the kingdom of Discorda. The Kingdom of Harmonia believed that being fair, firm and just was the right way to lead the people. On the other hand, the Kingdom of Discorda believed in being terrifying, cruel, and feared was the right way to lead the people. With this difference alone, the two kingdoms were led into conflict. One was at constant war with the other. In the times of the stalemate, both kingdoms posed as snipers. Eyeing each other, waiting for the other to make a move.  
>Then one day, ten gypsies appeared between the warring Kingdoms. They said:<p>

"Stop this endless bloodshed. Thee knights are too stubborn to see that neither side will give up. Heed my warning now, knights. If thee do not listen, then hope the Mighty Ragnarok have mercy on your souls."

Of course, thanks to the Knights stubbornness, in exactly two days after the warning, Ragnarok attacked. The Knights of Harmonia immediately left the kingdom to search for the ten Gypsies. When they had found them, they all (most of them) got on their knees and pleaded to protect the land from getting destroyed. However, it had already been too late. The kingdoms were destroyed, and the Knights were enraged. The Knights from both kingdoms sent assassins to kill the Gypsies out of their own rage. Even with their power, everyone has a weakness, and the following day, there was only one Gypsy remaining.

The remaining Gypsy, just like the first time, appeared between the warring knights.

"Thee have slain my sisters." she spoke, "Now thee shall pay a price." With those last words, she used the magic inside her to place a curse on the warriors.

"Thee will have no rest after death. Thee shall be reincarnated once every decade. When thee has seen the weight of thy sins, the curse shall be released." with a bright flash, the land was barren. The three kingdoms, gone. The land then grew fertile, then which attracted people, and with that, the kingdoms were rebuilt. But this time, there was another kingdom. A kingdom that was sheltered in the mountains. A neutral kingdom. That Kingdom was called the Valkriya Kingdom, for their knights were not men, but women. Women who are the incarnation of the same ten Gypsies that laid the curse on the Knights of Discorda and Harmonia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **just a new story I was going to write ^^ hehehehe I know the prologue sux I'm going to edit it later, but I dnt feel like it right now. About my Yumeiro Patissiere story, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT. The EOGs are this week so if u cnt already tell my schedule is kinda busy. I will try and update it soon though. And thank you for all the wonderful story ideas as well! :D I haven't decided on a winner yet because, I admit, the ideas are really inspirational, and I cnt seem to choose which one! O.o

Anyway, to clear up the confusion of the Valkriyan Knights, they're all my OCs! :D Lol here's a chart:

**Xena**** Sharp** - the original character name for my pirate story, but know that name is an alias for my original character in my original story called Psychics ^^ Her real name is Alice Daring (In the OS).  
><strong>Sherlotta Raine<strong> - a common character in most of my fanfics and original stories she is mainly based of the FFCC character Sherlotta, but I think the two have VERY different personalities ^^ This Sherlotta is from the same story as Xena. Her real name is Sheryl Park(in the OS/Original Story).  
><strong>Chaimune Nami<strong> - a character from my OHSHC story (I RP as her sometimes too ^^)  
><strong>Katrina Black<strong> - another OC from my own story creation called The Adventures of Katrina Black, and the sequel, The Chronicles of Katrina Black. In the Adventures of Katrina Black, she's a pirate. But in the sequel, she's a teenage CIA agent. Of course, she's not 'modernized' in this story.  
><strong>Nalexra Kyx<strong> - a KH OC. She's a Nobody, but she's not a Nobody in this story ^^  
><strong>Ra Lena Hanamako<strong> - the 'Somebody' of Nalexra, but, as mentioned above, the two are not really related in any way  
><strong>Aria Argenventus<strong> - an actual character I never used in fanfics up till now. She came from an original story (that I might consider posting in an A/N).  
><strong>Opal Lilith<strong> - another girl from my story: Psychics. Completely original, never used in Fanfics up till now.  
><strong>Yumi Flare<strong> - another common character in my stories, usually best friends with the main character. This Yumi comes from the story Psychics, and her real name is Nina Indie (in the OS). The 'acutal' Yumi doesn't have a last name.  
><strong>Yukito Claw<strong> - last but definitely not least. She is, yes, another common character you'll find in my one is from Psychics, with her real name being Tina Marcy (OS), but the Original Original Yukito doesn't have a last name.

well, I'll post more info next time ^^ And I'll post what they all look like in my profile very soon. So BB4N~!


	2. I

**Beginning A/N: **Well here's chapter one! Don't you just hate it when you type a story then all these ideas come to your mind and can't get out of your head?

Xena: that's only you, Nalex

Nalexra: Which one, doofus?

Xena: The author

Chaimune: Aww c'mon don't fiiight! D:

Xena: too late now. Aww well, let's just get on with the story.

* * *

><p>If it was something Xena didn't like in the morning, it was getting up. The sun's rays entered her room through one of the open windows in her room. Groaning as the sun's rays shined on her face, she rolled over, her back to the sun, then pulled the blanket over her head.<p>

"Xena! Get your a*s out of bed! I know you're awake!" said Sherlotta as she started to bang on the door. Xena groaned again.

"_Shut up_, Sherlotta!" Xena yelled back, "I'm already awake! You don't need to yell!"

"Well you better get your butt out of bed or else I'll kick down this door and drag you out myself!" came a threat, but Xena knew better than to egg Sherlotta on any longer. She got out of bed with a yawn, frowning in distaste (idk if that's the right word. Oh well) as her bare feet touched the cold, yet carpet, floor. She stretched and did ten minutes worth of stretching and tai chi before heading over to the rack that held her armor on. Xena easily slipped her armor/clothes on, then slipped her boots on before heading out her door. It was busy in the Valkriya Castle, as usual. Countless maids, servants and butlers scurried around as they hurried to prepare everyone's breakfast.

"Oh good you're up," Xena turned around to face Sherlotta, who was standing with her hands on her hips. Her katana dutifully by her right hip, "I thought I was going to have to drag you out this time."

"You wish," Xena countered, as the two gave each other a rival like glare before laughing.

"Well, standing here won't get the day done. C'mon, it's your turn to teach the squires. Since the knights who took them in were too lazy to train them," said Sherlotta. Xena's expression turned from amused to angry, "Just kidding~~. The knights fainted from lack of eating and sleep. I guess trying to get a higher pay was harder than they thought." The two laughed again.

Xena and Sherlotta descended the stairs of the sleeping tower before entering the throne room. There, Queen Valene (just made that up now) sat on her throne, looking rather bored. Xena and the others didn't know why they made her queen, but whatever. What was done is done. Xena and Sherlotta kneeled before her then stood up again.

"Your Majesty. We wish you good morning," greeted Sherlotta. The Queen smiled at the two.

"Good Morning Sherlotta, Xena," she greeted back, "Heading off to train the squires?"

"Unfortunately," answered Xena casually, which made the guard next to the Queen shout:

"Hey! You speak to the Queen properly!"

That caused Xena to glare at the guard, "Do you value your life?" The guard froze in terror and nodded his head quickly. Valene shook her head.

"My apologies for keeping you here," Valene said.

"It's alright…your Majesty," said Xena slowly. Then Xena turned to Sherlotta, "Let's go." Sherlotta nodded and waved goodbye before exiting the castle and heading out back to the training fields. The squires were restless, that much Xena could see from a hundred feet away. They were already playing with their swords, and just being plain stupid.

"You wanna take this one?" Sherlotta asked, and Xena nodded, and Sherlotta backed up a few feet and covered her ears.

"WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MAGGOTS!" screamed Xena, which made the squires freeze in fear. You see, Xena's temper is known throughout the kingdom. Those bold enough to stand up to her without getting killed are only the other respected Knights of Valkriya. Anyone else usually ends up with a broken arm or something, "IF YOU HAVE TIME TO SCREW AROUND LIKE THIS YOU HAVE TIME AFTER SUNSET TO PRACTICE YOUR SKILLS! GET TO IT! OTHERWISE I'LL MAKE YOU WORK TILL TOMORROW MORNING!"

The squires obeyed without question as they scrambled to assemble the practice dummies. Xena's angry glare never left them until they started practicing. She 'hmph'ed and sat on a tree stump.

"U-um…Excuse me, Knight Sharp…" Xena turned to see a young and nervous squire boy.

"Yes?" answered Xena, her gaze softening just a little bit.

"Well…um…we don't have enough practice dummies for all of the archers…Um…" the boy grew quiet again, then spoke after a moment, "W-we were wondering if you could…um…teach us how to…um…shoot…without a practice dummy…y-you know…like…shooting a tree or something." Xena raised an eyebrow. Was this boy serious? Well, I guess I can be _kinda _harsh in the mornings sometimes, she thought. Xena stood up from her seat and sighed.

"If you wish. But I expect you guys to do good, understood?" said Xena, and the squire nodded. She followed him as she picked up one of the "safety" crossbows along the way. They walked until they reached a small group of squire-archers, as Sherlotta called them (yeah i know that's not right, but this is my story, so meh :P). She noticed the other half other archers shooting hay targets, of course, not getting the bull's-eye though. She sighed.

"Sherlotta! I need you to make sure the knight-squires are doing their stances correctly, and I want you to help these other squire-archers here!" Xena shouted, and from where Sherlotta was standing, she knew she saw her nod. Then Xena turned her attention back to her own little group.

"Alright! Since _some _people are being selfish and not sharing the targets, I'll be helping you this time," announced Xena, "Just aiming at a target isn't about everything you know. There's always more than one thing to everything. When concerning with archery, there are multiple key points you need to remember. One thing is stance," she loaded her crossbow, "If you have poor stance, there is a less likely chance that your projectile will hit your target. Second is learning how to calm yourself. It's one thing if you're in battle, where you don't know when you're going to be killed or not. I don't want you to worry about that yet. What I want you to worry about is not when you enter battle as a full-fledged knight, but right now, as an archer-squire. Now I want you to watch me." The archer-squires leaned in the slightest bit. Xena pulled off the safety cap from the crossbow so she could fire it, "I want you to observe as I fire this. I know I'm not using a bow, but it's the same process." Xena balanced on both her spread legs as she leaned back on her right one. Closing her left eye, she brought the crossbow to eye level, aiming at the open field. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then just when she was about to fire, she turned quickly to her right and fired.

The arrow flew from her weapon smoothly like a knife cutting through butter. Her arrow had hit the other archer-squire's arrows, breaking them in midflight before lodging itself in a wooden pole just by the horse stables. There were gasps from the group behind her as the others squires looks when from serious to an irritated glare.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SLACKING OFF," Xena yelled, then turned back to her group, "Do you get the concept? Don't aim at the others, of course. Just doing it isn't everything you know. So don't let that get to your head!" Her group nodded and she gave an approving look before going back to her stump, making sure there weren't any slackers in the midst of the practice session.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the castle…<p>

"Chaiiiiiiii!" Chaimune turned her attention to her purple-haired friend, and fellow summoner, Aria, "Hey! They have some new staffs in town today! Wanna go check them out?" Chaimune sat there and thought for a moment.

"I don't know…I promised Opal I'd spar with her today…" answered Chaimune, "I know you're just trying to get me a new summoner's sword, aren't you?"

Aria grinned sheepishly, "Looks like you caught me."

Chaimune rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. I'll go with you some other time okay? Fashion doesn't change much around here, so there's probably plenty of time before a new set of clothes come in."

"I guess you're right…" admitted Aria, and then perked up immediately, "Wait, isn't it Nalexra's birthday coming up soon?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Chaimune, "You're right! I guess we gotta go anyway then! Let's go now!" Aria and Chaimune smiled happily as they reported to the Queen they were going out.

"And why is it that you're going out?" Asked the Queen curiously.

"Well…" started Chaimune quietly.

"It's for _her _birthday," whispered Aria, which then the Queen understood.

"Alright. You may go. Just be careful, alright?" Aria squealed joyfully and Chaimune smiled. They bowed to Valene before heading to the stables, in which the two immediately started whispering on what they're planning to get Nalexra.

"I heard they got some good stuff down in Harmonia," said Aria, "I've always wanted to go back there, what do you say?"

"I know I agreed to go to town with you, Aria, but going to Harmonia…that's just a bit too far, isn't it? And I'm not talking about distance." declined Chaimune, "Besides, what's so bad about Valkriya's market?"

"I just wanted something…new. Do you know what I mean?"

Chaimune nodded, "Yeah…I do…Okay. Here's the deal. I'll come with you to Harmonia _tomorrow_ and we'll spend most of the day there. Only if we stay within Valkriya's borders today." Aria pondered that for a moment before agreeing.

"Deal." the two shook hands, then hopped on their horses. They both headed to town, looking at the various wares the place had to offer.

"Sometimes I wish we had a harbor like Harmonia or a mine like Discorda." said Aria as they walked through the Market, "I mean, what we have here is good too, but really."

"Be grateful for what you have, Aria," scolded Chaimune lightly, odd because Aria was the older one, "Think of it this way: just be lucky we're ALIVE right now."

"Fine, fine, you win," Aria said as she gave in, "Just don't you forget the promise you made!"

"I won't, I won't," Chaimune sighed, "Let's find _something _to buy, 'kay?"

"Yeah…Hey there's a new dress over there! Let's go check it out!" Aria exclaimed as she somehow managed to drag Chaimune into almost every store in the market until sunset. They had bought numerous things such as new dress covers (ya know like those two piece dresses?) and necklaces.

"Aria, let's go. It's going to be dark soon, and we have a big trip tomorrow," called Chaimune as Aria was busy looking at a new staff.

"Oh, alright," agreed Aria with a yawn, "I kinda wanted to go back anyway." Chaimune and Aria started heading back to the castle. But on the way there, Aria got a sudden chill, and shuddered visibly.

"What's wrong?" asked Chaimune.

"I don't know, but I felt a chill go down my spine. Something bad is going to happen soon, but it's not…how should I say this…completely life-threatening." answered Aria, "The enemy, I don't know which, is plotting something. Let's hurry back and report this to everyone." Chaimune nodded in agreement.

"Hya!" they both urged and they galloped the rest of the way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Land…<p>

"Are you sure you thought this over, Queen Cosmos?" asked Ingus (a.k.a Onion Knight), "Not that I question your motives, but I fear the safety of the kingdom. To pull a stunt like this could mean war…and right now, they're our only way of breaking the curse…"

"I am certain," answered Queen Cosmos, "Thank you for your concern, however, I doubt that they're barbarians, who will attack viciously without any negotiation."

"Your Majesty," spoke up Terra, "If I may ask, what if they _won't _negotiate?"

"We will see when that time comes. Right now, there is a shaking peace between the two, and we need all the help we can get. The Knights of Discorda are growing stronger…I can feel it." said the Queen.

"Then we need to prepare," said Light (a.k.a Warrior of Light just a little note), "We shall prepare for any violence on the morrow."

"With that final order, this meeting is adjourned." said Queen Cosmos. She stood up and headed to her chambers, leaving the others to ponder about the plan.

"I understand if it's the stronger one…but the fragile one?" Bartz shook his head.

"That's a rather odd way of putting it…but we can't go against the queen's orders." said Zidane, shaking his head as well

"Let's just get to sleep." said Squall for the first time that evening, "Wondering about the Queen's orders won't get us anywhere." Squall left to go his chambers, and soon, everyone else did. Zidane and Bartz in particular were worried about the plan. _I just hope we don't have to result to force… _thought Zidane. It was a miracle on how they all managed to sleep that night, not knowing what will happen on the day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have to admit, this didn't come out too bad...anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING! I hoped you enjoyed this part of the story! ^^


	3. II

**Beginning A/N: **Well, here's the next part, I hope you all like it ^^

Disclaimer: Dissidia Characters are not mine, they belong to the creator of Final Fantasy.

Oh, and before I lose it, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY YUMEIRO PATISSIERE STORY. It's EOG week and I've been studying my a*s off so I can pass. Plus, my Language Arts grade dropped, so I need to bring that bak up. The other reason is I can't read online manga w/o getting a virus on my computer, and my sis has the iPad, so I can't update it so well w/o the guide. And no, I will not be going with the anime.

Well, I hope you enjoy this part of the story! :D

Story start!

* * *

><p>::Chaimune's POV::<p>

The next day, I woke up like I usually would. Get up at six o'clock  
>sharp, take a quick bath, get dressed in my "battle" clothes, put on a<br>light blue "robe," slip on my boots, and headed out my door. Knowing Aria, she'd already gotten the Queen's permission and already on her horse. Not wasting a moment, I took the "back door" of the castle, which was through the kitchen. On the way, I got a few greetings and bows, which I happily returned; though having to do that every day was getting really annoying. I had gotten to the stables in no time, and just like predicted, Aria was already on her horse.

"It's about time you got here," Aria said with a teasing smile.

"Sorry. I don't get up earlier than six," I replied, "Lets hurry up and go. I'm already getting nervous just thinking about Harmonia." I hopped on my horse and we both headed out.

"Oh, chill out, Chai," assured Aria, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We get caught by the Harmonian Knights, and possibly killed, and then the whole cycle starts again because Xena would destroy everything that got in her way?"

Aria gave her a look. "Be realistic, Chai."

"But I AM being realistic. It CAN happen, and you asked for the worst, so I gave it to you."

Aria sighed and shook her head. "Must you be so serious?"

"When it's dealing with our lives, yes, I will."

By the time it was eight, we had already arrived at the gates. Unfortunately, it looked like why weren't going to get passed unless they were deemed "safe" by the gate keepers. Good grief. This wasn't going to be easy. My identity could be easily figured out by my summoner's sword. I knew I shouldn't have participated in the Summoner's Tournament. I sighed to myself. Will they let us pass? I highly doubted it. As if they'll let Valkriyan Knights into Harmonian Borders. Well, besides the fact we actually got to the gates, I looked at the castle that could that could be seen over the towering walls. Were they thinking? I could easily summon Bahaumut and-

"Chai, quit daydreaming! Let's go!" Aria called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly followed her past the guards, not bothering to ask how she had managed to let us pass through the gates. I was surprised by the...radiance of the place. Valkriya was beautiful, yes, but here in Harmonia, everything seemed to glow. Xena would disapprove of this, of course. She would say something like:

"It's like that old Legend*. There was a castle so beautiful and glorious. I won't bore you to death, so I'll just tell you the end. The castle was destoryed because of its beauty. I mean, what evil could resist ruining something so magnificent?"  
>I have to admit, she was right. If you really think about it, Harmonia was the same in some ways. But I don't think it will be destroyed...yet.<p>

"Chai, look!" Aria whispered to me. She pointed forwards, and I saw the most magnificent looking staff. It was so tempting, but I shook my head to wash that thought away.

"We're here to buy Lexi (Nalexra) a present! Not shop!" I reminded her, whispering back. Aria's shoulders slumped as she frowned in disappointment.

"Fiiiiiiiiine."

I smiled in victory, and we rode around town. Aria was thinking of buying her a new black dress, and I tried to find Lexi a halberd. Or poleax as we called it in Valkriya. Unknown to us, we were being followed. And let me tell you now, I HATE the feeling of being followed.

* * *

><p>-With Zidane, Bartz, and Tidus-<p>

"So which one is it?" asked Zidane as he peeked at the girls again.

"The girl with the silvery-blue hair," answered Bartz, "Pretty, eh?"

Zidane nodded and smiled like an idiot.

"Yuna is going to be PRETTY mad," mumbled Tidus. Bartz looked at Tidus, confused.

"What do you mean, Tidus?" Bartz and Zidane asked at the same time, probably the two had the same confusion in their head.

"The girl we're supposed to...take, she's _the_ summoner. The best summoner in all of Triterra (made up). Ya know the one that beat Yuna in the last Tournament?" answered Tidus. Bartz and Zidane nodded, though barely remembering that day.

"Ah! They're moving! C'mon guys!" exclaimed Zidane as he darted after the two girls.

* * *

><p>-back to Aria and Chaimune and 3rd person-<p>

"Uwaaaaah!" exclaimed Aria in awe, "I haven't seen so much staffs in so long! Woooooow!" Chaimune sighed at her friend, smiling even though they were supposed to leave minutes ago.

"Aria, we have to leave, it's sunset already. We already got what we needed, and monsters will appear soon if we don't hurry," Chaimune sighed, and Aria frowned.

"Okay Chai, I kinda don't wanna run into monsters on the way back either." agreed Aria, "Even though I like it here." They galloped back to the gates, which they had no problem leaving. The air was crisp as bread, and fragrant as a wild rose. The night was perfect...too perfect.

"Aria, I have a baaaad feeling," said Chaimune, looking around the empty fields that surrounded them. The only thing visible was the dirt path they rode on, and even that seemed to disappear in the distance.

"Then why do I get the feeling your not kidding this time?" answered Aria, looking around as well. That's when Chaimune heard breathing. Followed by a pant, then movement in the grass. Chaimune turned around, not exactly expecting to be behind her when she looked back. When she faced forward again, she could see the shadows move. She froze in fear.

"Aria..." she said in a shaking voice, "Please tell me you saw that."

"I did...at least I think I did..." Aria answered. Within moments,Chaimune was bucked off by her own horse, which fled in the direction of the Kingdom. Aria had managed to stay on her horse, but it started heading to the Kingdom in a frightened gallop.

"Chaimune!" yelled Aria. She couldn't seem to get her robe from where it was snagged. Her horse never stopped, and that made Chaimune alone in the middle of the road.  
>Then the breathing came back, and then that's when Chaimune saw red glowing eyes in the distance. Night had come quickly. Chaimune's instincts kicked in and she drew out her sword, which was glowing blue. She closed her eyes, listening for the beast that was going to attack her. She heard footsteps...no...those were the sounds of a Devil Dog coming closer...and closer...Chaimune's eyes snapped back open and she yelled, "Bahaumut!" the winged monster appeared with a flash and Chaimune immediately hopped on him. They soared into the sky just as the Devil Dog pounced at them, missing them by a hair.<p>

"Bahaumut!" Chaimune yelled again, and Bahaumut understood as it breathed fire in the direction of the Dog. It seemed to hit, and Bahaumut returned. Chaimune was freefalling for a moment before she yelled another summon.

"Ifrit!" the large beast was so large, only his upper half appeared as the rest was still in the summon circle. There happened to be another Dog, and Ifrit, using his large arms, swung it's arms at it and with no effort at all, it killed it. Chaimune had landed on Ifrit's shoulder, and then jumped to the ground again, panting. Ifrit returned to the summoned world, but Chaimune didn't notice a third Dog until it was too late. The wound wasn't fatal, but the Devil dog had managed to damage her side pretty darn good. She flew twenty feet, landing on her back with a thud. She struggled to stand up, but it was difficult to do so. The monster pounces again and Chaimune just lay there, unable to move from the pain that blossomed on her side. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was someone jumping in front of the monster, slaying it easily, and two blurry faces hovered over her, their voices muffled.

When Chaimune woke up, the sounds of birds and the warmth of sunshine  
>greeted her senses. She inhaled the air, expecting to smell the fresh scent of pine and the sounds of Xena yelling at the squires. But she didn't smell that. Instead, she smelled the scent of freshly made food, and the sounds of laughter. Her eyes snapped open and she shielded her eyes from the sun. The pain on her side wasn't as severe as she remembered. She scanned the room, knowing it wasn't her own room or the Castle infirmary. Well, the Valkriyan castle infirmary. The room was simple, holding only the bed which she currently resided, a mirror, a desktable, and a window. Then it hit her. The people that saved her weren't Valkriyan, but Harmonian. Oh crap. Frantically, she opened the window, finding herself in a tower, not as tall as her own, but tall enough for a regular person to be scared. As the wind blew by, it seemed to calm her down a bit. She leaned out far enough to stick her head outside, enjoying the breeze while it lasted.

"Hey! You're up!" exclaimed a voice. She was startled by the sudden voice and almost fell out the window, until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in. She recoiled from the touch.

When she faced the person who spoke, she was surprised by how young he was. He had blond, jaw-length hair, blue eyes and a...tail? Her heart was racing from fear, even though the guy looked easy-going and harmless.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "I just came to make sure you're okay." I relaxed the teeniest bit. He sighed.

"I hate to break it to you soon, but there are a lot of knights in this castle who want to kill you, and believe me when I say that. There are only two other people you can trust besides me," he told me. Great, that makes me feel so much better, she thought sarcastically. Since I recoiled back to the wall again, he took a careful step towards me. When he noticed she didn't move, then took another step. Still no bad signs. He walked carefully until he reached the bed, and then sat on it.

"What's your name?" he asked in a cheerful, yet gentle voice.

"...Chaimune..." Chaimune whispered quietly, curling into a ball.

"Chaimune, huh?" he repeated, "I like it. It suits you."

Chaimune blushed a light pink. "...What's yours...?"

"My name is Zidane." he smiled a bright smile and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Chaimune!" Slowly, she took his hand and shook it lightly.

"…N-nice to meet you too…Zidane…" she replied. For some reason, she didn't let go of his hand, and it wasn't like he didn't mind. He let their intertwined hands rest on the bed, and let the conversation go into a comfortable silence. Then the door burst open, and for the second time that day, Chaimune recoiled into the "bed corner" in surprise and fear. Zidane had also jumped up from the bed, letting go of her hand when the door was burst open as well. That's when a boy with brown hair and pale blue-ish, purple-ish armor came in. He wore a circlet as well. And behind him was a boy with golden blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a bright smile.

"Getting friendly, Zidane?" teased the brown-haired boy, ruffling Zidane's hair as he relaxed.

"Shut up, Bartz," Zidane replied, "You would be doing the same thing!"

"Now, now, don't fight. You'll scare her." said the golden haired boy. Zidane shut up and Bartz had an amused look on his face.

"Getting defensive, are we?" teased Bartz again and Zidane reached for something to hit him with. The golden haired boy got in between Zidane and Bartz, putting a hand on their chests to stop them from getting violent with one another.

"Guys, I'm serious. Stop. She's shaking like a leaf." he said. And he was right. Zidane had looked at Chaimune, and she was visibly shaking, hiding her face in her hands as she curled into a ball again. Zidane seemed to forget about Bartz and Tidus as he quickly made his way to Chaimune, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" he said, shaking her lightly, "Chai…it's okay." She looked up from her hands and stopped shaking. Her eyes went from Zidane to Bartz to the still unnamed golden-haired boy. She relaxed and so did Zidane, who had got up to join his friends.

"Before I kill him, this is Bartz," said Zidane, pointing to Bartz, who waved at her, "and this is Tidus."

"Nice to meet you…Chai was it?" asked Tidus and Chaimune shook her head.

"Chaimune…" she answered quietly. She placed a hand on where her sword usually was, but was scared to find the sword and the sheath missing. She froze as her eyes widened, and Tidus seemed to get the message.

"Um…yeah…Since you were from the Valkriyan Kingdom and all…we had to take away your weapon…" said Tidus sheepishly. If it was possible at that moment, her eyes widened even more.

"You did _WHAT?" _Chaimune screeched, and that made the three Harmonians jump. Chaimune leapt from the bed and then closed her eyes. It had always been like this, if Chaimune's weapon was every lost, she could easily find it by the glow it emitted. Call it magic or psychic powers but it was something Chaimune could always do. When she searched the whole castle, she had found it. But other soldiers were _playing_ with it. No, not like swinging it, like they were testing it out. They were playing around with it like it was a _toy. _A replaceable toy. The heat of anger surged through Chaimune's veins, and in an instant, she bolted past Zidane, Bartz and Tidus, heading to where her sword was, hoping it hadn't been broken by the _fools _who were playing with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Muwahaha cliffyyy~~~~ read the next part to find out what happens next! Sorry for taking so long, I was on my ipod all day typing this, so I hope it's good!

It probably sux because I didn't revise it at all, but I can always edit it later ^^

*: That legend actually came from the Book the Sea of Trolls By Nancy Farmer. At least, that's what i think. I'm not too sure...feel free to look it up though! ^^


End file.
